Dyskusja:Strona główna
Styczeń 2014 Pierwszy psot w tym roku! A więc wiki nie działa jak dawniej. Jest nasz coraz mniej. Żeby było nas więcej musimy nawiązać współpracę z innymi wikiami, jak to robią inni. Dzięki temu więcej osób zobaczy Bw i może tu dołączy. Jeśli to zrobimy potrzeba będzie zrobić kilka zmian *Rekrutacja nowych AKTYWNYCH adminów na wiki - Aktualnie aktywny jest tylko Trzcina, a sam sobie nie poradzi z nowymi. *Regulamin wiki - Potrzebny będzie jakiś porządny regulamin. *Dodać na stronę główną zakładkę współpraca z... i linki do nowych stron *Jakieś poradniki pomocnicze dla nowych czyli jak dodać szablony do strony. *I moderatorzy na wiki Oto moje propozycje. Czekam na wasze. Nie mam propozycji, ale to popieram. Ja właściwie zawsze jestem na BW, chyba, że mam karę, ale nie tworzę nic, bo... Chyba wiadomo jak to jest z moim zapałem... zwykle, zupełnie nie na temat Co do tych punktów... Może niech każdy w jakimś miejscu poda propozycje np. punktów do regulaminu, itp. Kto będzie adminem/moderatorem, niech każdy da jakąś propozycję, a później aktywni użytkownicy będą dyskutować, czy się nadaje. Tak będzie - moim zdaniem - najłatwiej. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 15:15, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Jestem za, będziemy regulamin tu robić czy na innej stronce? Z Adminów ja promonuję V-chana, zawsze jest i ma aktywne anime VvV Też chciałam go zgłosić XD Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 16:11, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Hejka, jak wybierzecie sobie nowego admina to mi o tym napiszcie, wtedy go mianuję. Jakby co to pamiętajcie, że ja zawsze jestem, pomimo że tego nie widać xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:37, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) xD BUIZEL, ty żyjesz! XD Volt ''Sayonara!'' Nom, ja jestem cały czas, tylko po prostu nie edytuję niczego, dlatego mnie nie widać xd Jak macie jakiś problem czy coś to piszcie bo nudno xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:43, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Nanananananananananananananananananananananana ;3 To możesz już V-chana mianować od razu :3 Dobra, jutro go oficjalnie mianuję c: Dobranoc - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:06, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) No... it's impossible! Buizel... he... is stil... alive??? O.O I can't belive, that can't be true! Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 11:31, sty 23, 2014 (UTC)'' O.o Eeee... Dzięki że wybraliście mnie na admina^^" Będę się starał jak mogę by was nie zawieść:) Volt ''Sayonara!'' Admin jest, to może teraz regulamin? Regulamin, regulaminem:) A więc, musimy przemyśleć punkty. Moje propozycję: *Strony które są edytowane przez konta anonimowe(brak konta) są usuwane. *Nie obrażamy innych *Nie używam wulgaryzmów *Za jakiekolwiek podważanie decyzji administracji, czy moderatorów grożą kary. *Możemy edytować czyjeś fikcje, pod jednym warunkiem, w celu poprawienia błędu. *Tworzymy fikcje związane jedynie z pokemonami (Fickje inne niż pokemon, można tworzyć za pozwoleniem adminów) Trzeba też wspomnieć o użytkownik:???/Moje anime. To moje propozycję - jeśli coś jeszcze wymyślę dodam:) Czekam na wasze propozycje Volt ''Dyskusja'' Myślę, że ten regulamin i tak był już obecny, ale w domyśle, a więc dobrze, że ktoś go spisał. Oprócz jednego - nie straszmy od razu karami, bo mamy ludzi zachęcić, a nie zniechęcić xD A jak ktoś będzie przeszkadzał, to się go na pewno ukarze :P Co do współpracy z innymi stronami uważam, że powinniśmy zacząć od podstawowej tj. pokemony.com i powołać się na dawną Wikinezkę, którą większość z nas współtworzyła. Drugą stroną powinna być encyklopedia pokemon, która tworzona jest na tej samej platformie co Buizel Wiki, czyli wikia.com. Nie pamiętam jak się ona nazywa, ale ma ok. 2000 artykułów po polsku, a więc chyba obecnie jest największą wikią o pokemonach po upadku Wikinezki, dlatego myślę, że nie ma co starać się na nowo odbudować Wikinezkę, a należy podczepić się do tamtej wikii. Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 15:39, sty 23, 2014 (UTC)'' Masz rację Trzcina. Trzeba nawiązać z nimi współpracę - może to sprowadzi tu nowych ludzi. To kto się tym zajmie? Volt ''Dyskusja'' Osoby, które nie chodzą do liceum proponuję :P :< Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 15:53, sty 23, 2014 (UTC)'' Czyli chcesz powiedzieć: Mamy nowego admina! Niech się wykaże! - Spoko:P Już się kontaktuje''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Pokepedia - gotowe:D Mamy współpracę! Trzeba tylko dodać ich logo na stronę główną :3''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' No i super c: P. S. Macie możliwość edycji tego menu po prawo od logo BW? (pytanie do adminów) - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:40, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) Świetnie Volt! :D Myślę, że trzeba by zorganizować jakąś akcję promocyjną na Pokepedii, aby użytkownicy, którzy chcieliby tworzyć własne anime oraz inne fanficki, niech zajrzą na Buizel Wiki. Jednak wciąż pozostaje główna strona w Polsce o Pokemonach, a więc pokemony.com. Miała ona współpracę z Wikinezką i jak już wcześniej wspomniałem należałoby się na nią powołać. Jest to też na tyle ważne, że na Valahali także jest dział z fanfickami, a więc czemu osoby publikujące tam, nie mogłyby się przenieść tutaj Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 09:45, sty 24, 2014 (UTC)'' Dzięki ^^ Co do Pokemony.com, to jest problem. Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć kto jest adminem XD Później jeszcze poszukam i się skontaktuję. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Adminów jest spooooro z tego co wiem. Po prawiej stronie w nawigacji gdzieś jest coś takiego jak kadra, czy nie wiem i tam są wszyscy admini itd Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 10:13, sty 24, 2014 (UTC)'' Ok, potem tam napiszę. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Marzec 2014 Albo mi się zdaje, albo mniejszy ruch niż zwykle ;-; I nie, nie piszcie mi, bym zamiast narzekać zrobiła reklamę i zaprosiła kogoś, bo nie umiem i admini się powinni tym zająć ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 16:27, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) Mnijeszy? Większy chybaXD Były dni że nikt nic nie robił:P Wiem, powinniśmy. Współpraca z pokepedią na razie nic nie pomogła. W weekend postaram się reklamować wiki''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Oj tam, nie umiem liczyć ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 16:11, mar 24, 2014 (UTC) Well... ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 19:52, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) Poradnik Nr 1 - Zmiana wyglądu strony (skórki) Poradnik Nr 2 - Tworzenie podstron Poradnik Nr 3 - Szablony Za kilka minut się tym zajmę :D Volt ''Dyskusja'' Kwiecień 2014 Witam :) Co to za grupa dzieciaków zaatakowała Buizel Wiki? :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 08:34, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC)'' O matko święta! Wróciłeś ze świata zmarłych Od jakiegoś czasu ,coraz częściej atakują nas dzieciaki ;/ Volt ''Dyskusja'' Szkoda, że nie da sie ich jakoś zablokować. Pawel10s 20:02, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Właściwie, te dzieciaki chcą zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jeśli przestaniemy edytować ich zmiany, z czasem się znudzą. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, co wy na to? Drake Merwin 20:27, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Tylko że potem będzie coraz większy spam, ich stron ;/ Nw róbcie co chcecie''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Zaglądam Volcie i patrzę czasem co tutaj się dzieje :) A co do tych dzieciaków to radzę po prostu blokując ich zaznaczać wszystkie opcje w blokadzie :) lepiej, żeby pozostali użytkownicy nic nie robili z tymi spamowymi stronami, admini niech je po prostu usuwają i tyle :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 14:27, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC)'' To jeśli zaglądasz, to komentuj i coś edytuj, żebyś pokazał że jesteś :) Volt ''Dyskusja'' Na razie i tak jest spokojnie.... Po za tym, ja też zaglądam i nie edytuję o-o No to przyznawać się! Kto wchodzi i nie edytuje! Jeśli będą to jedna, dwie osoby, nei będę bił. Jeśli 3, 4, 5 - będę bić :3:Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ja... Drake Merwin 19:54, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) Ja, czasem blokuje jak widzę któreś z tych dzieciaków.Pawel10s 10:46, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) Przynajmniej coś się dzieje xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 13:50, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) :D Ostatnio nastąpił jakiś rozkwit wikinezki Pawel10s 14:05, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) Na siedmiu bogów starych, jak i nowych! Będę bił! Jak wy tak możecie ;.; Róbcie coś :) No coś wikinezka się ruszyła :)Volt ''Dyskusja'' Maj 2014 Jak na razie nie jestem zadowolona ze stanu Wikinezki... Wróciło w ogóle pozwolenie na robienie swoich fikcji czy adminowi nie chce się przypominać o zakazie? Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 15:52, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Nie tylko ty jesteś niezadowolona ;_; Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:05, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) Nom. Też nie jestem zadowolony, ale i tak dużo jest lepiej niż było, teraz przynajmniej idzie to wszystko do przodu, bo przecież przez 10 msc nic się nie działo ;p - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:37, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) Buizelu, puki co to chyba jedyny plus zaistniałej sytuacji, choć jednak szkoda że użytkownicy nie mogą robić swoich fanficków :C Ale z drugiej strony Wikinezka jest już aktywna i to najważniejsze:D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:14, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) Czerwiec 2014 Witam c: Jeśli ma ktoś jakąś propozycję na nowe tło naszej BW, to proszę pisać do mnie. Obecne jest już bardzo stare i przydałoby się nowe (logo raczej zostanie, chyba że ktoś chce się pochwalić własnym projektem, piszcie c:) - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 13:59, cze 10, 2014 (UTC) Buizel Wiki umarło * ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 10:28, cze 19, 2014 (UTC) Wszyscy wpiszmy gwiazdkę w kwadratowe nawiasy na znak żałoby po Buizel Wiki * Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 12:24, cze 25, 2014 (UTC) Niee, nie mogła umrzeć xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:13, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) Cóż, pustawo tu ostatnio ;A; Ale i tak nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Ma ktoś pomysł na reaktywację BW? Drake Merwin 08:30, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Ja zaglądam... Nie piszę, ale zaglądam Przydało by się zrobić coś wielkiego! Coś co zachęci nowych ludzi by coś tworzyli, czyli po prostu potrzebujemy świeżej krwi. Mimo że Pokemon'y od 17 lat nabierają coraz większej liczby wielbicieli na całym świecie, to coraz więcej ludzi zapomina o nich. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić, ale wiem że są jeszcze tacy co pamiętają o nich. Np: mam znajomego 17-latka, który na słowo "Eevee" zareagował w sposób, jaki bym się nigdy nie spodziewała! Zaczeliśmy gadać o Pokemon'ach, choć było widać że dużo zapomniał i nie jest na bierząco. Również grywając w to i owo spotykam ludzi znających i lubiących Poki (sporo nicków to właśnie nazwy Pokemon'ów!) W obu tych przypadkach ich wiedza jest znikoma a to może być dla nas zbawieniem!! Wiele osób zna Wikinezkę, a dlaczego? Bo tam są artykuły na temat całego anime i nie tylko. Dlatego Wikinezka jest znana! Bo w niej są INFORMACJE O POKEMON'ACH i to na tym powinniśmy się skupić! Każdy, kto chcę się dzwiedzieć czegoś o jakimś Poku, bądź o czym kolwiek z tej serii, niech trafią tutaj! A wtedy automatycznie będzie mógł przejść do twórczości naszych urzytkowników, no a wtedy będzie większe prawdopodobieństwo że się do "przyłączy"!!!Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 14:19, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) A! Bo bym zapomniała. Dla naszych obecnych urzytkowników też by przydało się coś zorganizować - konkursy itp. No i przydało by się zrobić na głównej jakieś "nowości ze świata Pokemon" czyli jaki odcinek kiedy ma być. Ze zdięciem najlepiej! I najlepiej było by rozruszać BW!Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:40, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Czyli postawić na informacje? No można spróbować. - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 14:44, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Ale trzeba to jakoś zorganizować! Kto czym ma się zająć. Przykładowo rozdzielić typy. Np. Jedna osoba robi elektryczny, druga ognisty. Mało tu nas, więc po skończeniu brać następny, aby sobie wzajemnie nie przeszkadzać. Dla jasności, mam na myśli, że najlepiej zacząć od Pokemonów, postacie i odcinki później. ;A; Drake Merwin 16:13, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) No właśnie o coś takiego mi chodzi :) Podział pracy na AKTYWNYCH userów i będzie dobrze :D No i pamiętać aby było jak najwięcej informacji na temat danego Poka, bo inaczej to lipa. A skoro już coś "mówię" to moim zdaniem tabelki Pokemon'ów przydało by się zmienić (obie - ta z numeracją oraz z informacjami) no zdięcia dawać te co powinny być! Z mojej strony to tyleMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:34, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Pisałam wtedy na telefonie i nie chciało mi się mówić wszystkiego XD Ale faktycznie, powinno być jak najwięcej informacji o Pokemonie. Ja zaklepuję na starcie typ Elektryczny! ;A; Też sądzę, że należy zmienić te tabelki, ale na jakie? Może spróbujemy pokombinować z tymi co mamy, jakoś je poprzerabiać i myślę, że będzie. Niech każdy obecny spróbuje jakoś się pobawić *na stronie wybranego Pokemona* i wybierzemy najlepszą ;A; Tylko wybrać typ i Pokemona. Jest mało osób, więc to nie powinno być trudne. Ja spróbuję poprzerabiać na stronie Pikachu, ok? Drake Merwin 08:56, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) No i przydałoby się zmienić tło ;p Jest takie.. amatorskie, a my musimy mieć profeszynal xd Teraz wakacje to może się coś wykombinuje. Co do tego, żeby się wziąć za Poki to jestem jak najbardziej za. Ale nasze stronki muszą się różnić od tych na Bulbie i Wiki. Wiecie, więcej do czytania, mniej zbędnych info. Ja bym bardziej nakierował informacje na anime niż na gry, jak to jest na Bulbie. - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:02, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Chciałam się o to zapytać. Też tak sądzę. Ale w takim przypadku trzeba ustalić, co mamy pisać ;A; Wygląd, różnice płci, zachowanie, tak czy nie? Trzeba wiedzieć, co ma się znaleźć, a czego nie trzeba. ;A; Drake Merwin 12:04, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Im więcej informacji tym lepiej ;p Różnice płci też występują w anime? - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:29, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Okey, okey. Ja robie Zoroark ( <3 ) na "wzór" a jak coś będzie nie tak to oczywiście można by zmienić :) Bynajmniej będzie coś. Skoro elejtryczne Poki są zajęte (ale wiesz, robisz z wszystkich 6 generacji) to zajmuje smocze oraz mroczne, a także 32 moje ulubione XD A co do tła to przydało by się zrobić coś na topie - Xernas i Yveltal. Jagby się dało X na prawej a Y na lewej. Tak aby był tylko jeden na swojej stronie. A jeśli nie to głośno ostatnio o Omega Rugby i Atfa Sharpey więc z nimi można by coś z tą dwójką. Bądź coś o Buizelu choć tu jakoś nie mam wizji XD Jeszcze wracając do Zoroark to opublikuje stronkę najwsześniej jutro :/ Wcześniej nie mogę. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:31, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Tak, różnice występują w anime. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy nakierować się rónocześnie na anime jak i na gry. Bądź co bądź, ale Poki zaczęły się od gry potem anime i manga (słyszałam tę kolejność jako prawdziwą, ale nie jest to potwierdzone) Znaczy że przydało by się zrobić... Ajć! Za dużo by pisać :P Jak opublikuje Zoroark to pokażę o co mi chodzi, potem się ewentualnie coś zniemi!Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 21:17, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Nie ma na "ulubione". Idziemy na typy >.< Jeśli będzie wśród nich jakiś elektryczny, to ja nie będę patrzeć, czy ty go lubisz czy nie. Poza tym, "ale wiesz, robisz z wszystkich VI generacji", nie no, w życiu bym na to nie wpadła. Wybacz, że się czepiam, ale to obraza dla mojej inteligencji -_- Wiem, że występują różnice płci, to był tylko przykład... Drake Merwin 07:29, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) No dobra, dobra przepraszam :) rób sobie te elektryczne ( ale zrób niefajną stronę Luxrey'a i jego preewolucji a przyjade do Ciebie... XDDD ) A co do tego że VI generacji to większość jest jeszcze na V i nie są przyzwyczajeni/obeznani z VI :P To tak abyś się szykowała że robisz wszystkie :D Nie musisz od razu się denerwować :)Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:29, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Nic na to nie poradzę ^,^ Taka już jestem ^,^ I też lubię tego Pokemona ;A; Ale jeśli będą błędy ortograficzne... *feel like a czyste zło* Drake Merwin 10:52, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Już zrobiłam Zoroark. Teraz zobaczyłam że brak tej górnej tabelki XD Biorę się za nią, a Wy zobaczcie czy może być. Osobiście czegoś mi brak, a info z gier zbyt długie... Wogóle przydało by się też zrobić tabelkę z evo jak na Wikinezce a ja się niezbyt orientuje w czymś takim:/Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:53, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Czepnę się artwork'a. Słaba jakość. ;A; A co z moją tabelką? *Pikachu* Jest tylko kawałek, ale jestem w trakcie edycji. Drake Merwin 14:57, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Tak, wiem że jakością ten obrazek niegrzeszy, ale to tak na teraz. Wersja przejściowa XD Potem da się co piękniego :3 Tabela jest ok, choć możesz zmienić na tę co ja mam (możesz ale nie musisz, tylko ja swoje wszystkie robie w tej tabeli i chyba lepiej by było gdyby wszystkie poki miały jedną tebelkę) Ta tebela jaka jest u Zoroark oczywiście również podlega zmianie informacyjnej bo w wyglądzie to już raczej nie. Lil, tę górną tabelkę skopiowałam i dałam kilka zmian. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu? :) A co do Pikachu to nie musiałaś usuwać zdięć :P ja Zoroark'owi zaraz też dodam :D Hmm, coś jeszcze...? A, tak! Jagbyś niewiedziała jaki Pok gdzie występuje to polecam stronę Serebii.net (może już ją znasz) tam już się powinnaś połapać :D Ja z tamtąd biore zdięcia XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:42, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc, niespecjalnie przypadła mi do gustu zmiana w tabelce listy z dexu ;A; Nie podoba mi się to. I faktycznie bardziej podoba mi się moja wersja, ale rozumiem, że ty wolisz swoją. W takim wypadku, niech ktoś inny zadecyduje, które tabele pozostają. Może niech Buizel wybierze, to on stworzył wikię, więc jego głos jest najważniejszy ;A; Drake Merwin 15:49, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Masz rację! Niech Buizel wybierze :) Luknęła właśnie na Pikachu i..... bosz dziewczyno!! TY CHCESZ TO WSZYSTKO UZUPEŁNIĆ??? Kuuuurde SZACUN!! Wiem że o Pikachu jest dużo informacji, ale że aż tak?! Pomysł z mangą jest niezły, ale... niepotrzebny (moim zdaniem) Widzę że już dużo uzupełniłaś na temat Pikachu XD Teraz czekamy na werdykt Buizela :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:03, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, trochę tego będzie ;A; Tak myślę, co usunąć. I chyba zostawię tylko przy mandze "Pokemon Adventures" (bo ją lubię...), niektórych rzeczy się pozbędę. Tłumaczyłam z bulby... Drake Merwin 16:12, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Spoczko, rób jak uważasz. Potem maksymalnie coś zmienisz :) Tak sobie myślę która z nas będzie robić Zekrom'a... przecierz on jest smoczy i elektryczny :d Ja mogę (w sumie to baaaardzo chcę) go zrobić. I dla jasności z robieniem poków, bo mogą być potem kłótnie. Z robieniem poków jednego typu to nie ma problemu ale z pokami z dwoma typami... liczy się pierwszy! Czyli np. Jesteś zwolniona z Joltic'ka bo elektryczny to jego typ 2. Znaczy teraz to robisz jak chcesz ale potem kiedy ustalimy osobę od poków robaków to on będzie robił. Sorki że znów tak tłumaczę, ale chcę uniknąć puźniejszych niedomówień :)Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:40, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Już wiem, jeśli główny typ to elektro, a poboczny to jakiś inny, to robię go ja, jeśli nie, to ty UwU. I po problemie, główny typ się liczy, a poboczne nie mają znaczenia : ) ~~ Yhym ^_^ Znaczy robie ja, jeśli jest mroczny lub smoczy, do pozostałych jeszcze nie mamy ludzi XD No, to podzielmy się na dwie. Jest 18 typów, więc każda bierze po 9 ;A; Moje: *Elektro *Psycho *Ogień *Woda *Trucizna *Wróżka *Duch *Lód *Walka Bo zaklepałaś Mrok i Smok ;D Jeśli później ktoś dojdzie, będziemy oddawać mu typy. Ale na start jest w ten sposób, co ty na to? (Nie wymienię się typami <3Drake Merwin 18:43, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) WUT?! Hej, hej! Moja Droga! Powinnyśmy to ustalić OBIE!! Niech będzie to na zasadzie pojedyńczego wyboru. Ja mam już 2na koncie więc Ty wybierasz sobie kolejny. JEDEN. I tak do końca. Wyczerpania typów. Każda będzie miał trochę tych typów co lubi najbardziej. Wsumie dwa ostatnie jakie zostaną może robić.... Buizel :P Co ty na taki pomysł? Bo takie zaklepanie sobie aż tylu typów i zostawienie "resztek" dla drugiej wcale nie jest przyjemne ;_;Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:06, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Zaklepałaś sobie na starcie dwa, oba bardzo lubię, to też nie było przyjemne >.< Poza tym, jeśli ja wybiorę jeden, to ty będziesz zawsze do przodu z wyborem ;-; To nie fair. Zaklepane. Na truciźnie tak bardzo mi nie zależy, na walce zresztą też nie, chociaż lubię Lucario ;-; Więc te dwa jeśli chcesz. Drake Merwin 19:34, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Nie chcę się kłócić ale wybierając psycho rąbnęłaś mi Mew, a chyba nie trudno się domyśleć jak bardzo go wielbie! Poza tym że "zawsze będę do przodu z wyborem" z drugiej strony dają wybrać ci dwa to ty będziesz do przodu z wyborem >.< Ale skoro lubisz mroczny.... to se go weź! Tylko odstąp mi Zorue i bierzesz cały mroczny! Pasi?! PS:W odpowiedzi wpisz jeszcze jeden typ jaki wybierasz i tak sobie weźmiemy jakie tam chcemy.Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:51, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) ... zapomniałam o Mew XD dobra ty bierzesz psycho, ale skoro robisz zoruę i zoroarka, to ja robię espeona i mesprit'a. UwU czyli aktualnie moje typy to elektro i mrok, twoje to psycho i smok, to ja biorę ogień. PS. Kocham wprowadzać konflikty. Hehe, mi pasuje! Szkoda Espeon'ka ale dla Mew się poświęce :P Hmmm, to ja biore... Walka! Dla jasności ja nie zasnę puki nie wybierzemy typów więc siedzimy do północy XDMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' Duch! Rany, za każdym razem, gdy piszę to słowo, wychodzi mi "duck" XD Hahaha :D teraz już wiesz o co chodziło mi z tym słownikiem :P To ja... lód. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 22:00, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Kurczę, chciałam Glaceon ;_; To ja... Wróżka *a co!* Drake Merwin 06:55, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Też lubie Glaceon i Froslass :D Biore Latające ^^Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:09, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Trawa, przynajmniej Leafeon zrobię ;-; Ajć! A miałam właśnie brać roślinkę dla Serperiora XD Szczeże to ty robisz Umbreona Espeona Flareona Leafeona Joltona i Sylveona. Ja mam Glaceona :P Biore sobie typ Ziemny to Flaygon'ka będę miała ^^ Flygon'a... Tak dla jasności. To ja biorę normę dla Eevee, Glameow'a, Minccino i Aipom ;D Dobra, wymienię się Serperiorem za Glaceon'a *wtedy będzie cały komplecik <3* W sumie to potrzebujesz jeszcze Vaporeona XD A ja Glaceona się nie zamienie ;D Hm, to ja biore stal! W końcu drugi typ Lucario XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 09:00, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) To biorę wodę XD I wyszło na to, że robię wszystkie startery. Szkoda mi tego Glaceona ;_; A może gdybym jakiegoś innego Pokemona ci odstąpiła? Drake Merwin 09:02, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Hehe, też chcę mieć coś z Eeveelucji :D To ja biorę... kurde, jakie jeszcze zostały? XD Kamień! Diancie moja! :b ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 09:29, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) TRUCIZNA! Czyli został mi tylko robak.... No to typy już mamy ustalone :DMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:25, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Podsumowując: *Ja: **Elektro **Mrok (- Zorua, Zoroark) **Ogień **Duch **Wróżka **Trawa **Norma **Woda **Trucizna *Ty: **Smok **Psycho (- Espeon, Mesprit) **Walka **Lód **Lot **Ziemia **Stal **Kamień **Robak Z mojego punktu widzienia, nie jest tak źle UwU Drake Merwin 10:29, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Jest dobrze! Teraz trzeba zająć się robotą :) Powodzenia życzę! :3 ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 11:08, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Dzięki i wzajemnie! Czy ja kiedyś skończę tego Pikachu... Heh XD Drake Merwin 11:15, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Czy wasze stronki nie przypominają za bardzo tych z Bulbapedii? :c - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:52, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Bardziej ta moja, niżeli Mewcia ;A; Tłumaczę z bulby. Drake Merwin 17:13, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Osobiście wolę, by info było tłumaczone z Bulby, przynajmniej będzie wiarygodne niż takie z nie wiadomo skąd wyssane. Bulbę każdy zna, owszem, ale tam jest po angielsku, a mało kto tak dobrze rozumie angielski, a jak będzie tłumaczone bardziej profesjonalnie niż Google Tłumacz to będzie lepiej. A teraz co innego - ataki też zamierzacie robić? Z takim samym "składem" typowym jak Pokemony czy innym? ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 19:05, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Info na moich stronkach jest oparte na wielu latach gry, informacji na Wikinezce Bulbie i Serebiim i z jeszcze wielu innych ale nazw nie pamiętam. A tabelkę wymyśliłam sama (znaczy to co tam ma być, bo samą tabele to przekształciłam na swój własny pomysł) A co do ataków to sama nie wiem. W sumie można by było.... choć zrobienie tych tabelek zajmuje dużo czasu (bynajmniej na telefonie) Jestem sceptycznie nastawiona na ataki. Liliane, tak mi się wydaje że najpierw powinnyśmy robić poki, których jeszcze nie ma na BW tamte się potem wyedytuje. Teraz są potrzebne nowe stronyMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:27, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Ale musimy wybrać na początek styl, mój albo twój. ;A; Buizel, wybierzże któryś! Ano prawda! Bo ja już Reshiram'a robie a nadal w mojej tablece :f Przydało by się jeszcze zrobić tabelke na ewo, taką jak na bulbie i wiki. Ja się na tym nie znam ;_; ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:57, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.. tabelka Pikachu jest bardziej przejrzysta, ale ta Zoroarka ma więcej informacji.. Sam nie wiem xd Spytajcie kogoś innego, to jest naprawdę ciężki wybór, przynajmniej dla mnie ;/ - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 10:09, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Nie dodaję informacji, które wydają mi się zbędne :P To polska wikia, więc po co mi niemiecka nazwa Pokemona? Poza tym, no przecież widzę, że to Pokemon Mysz, nie? ;A; Nulevoy, może ty zdecydujesz? Drake Merwin 10:35, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Że Pikachu to mysz nie trzeba wiele, ale że np. Serperior Pokemon Królewski, Milotick Pokemon Wrażliwy, Hydreigon Pokemon Brutalny itd. To już nie jest tak oczywiste XD A że inne języki.... zrobiłam to z ciekawości. A co do przejrzystości to niech Lil zrobi tabele mrocznego np. Absol'a a ja np. Gardevoir'a. Wtedy może ostatecznie zdecydujemy. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:48, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Nie skończyłam Pikachu, a ty już chcesz mnie walnąć do Absola. Nie, zrobię Umbreona UwU Ale tylko tabelkę. Drake Merwin 11:02, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) A róbcie w tym składzie typów jak Pokemony, albo sami jakoś się podzielcie, jak zamierzacie robić ataki. Ja nie wnikam ;-; ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 11:09, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Spoczko :3 Ja też tylko tabelke :P Ale dopiero pod wieczór...Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 11:18, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) No i jak? Drake Merwin 11:35, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Jest 23:23 to się chyba zalicza pod wieczór XD okey tabela Gardevoir gotowa ale fotka ma słabą jakość :c ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 21:23, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Moim zdaniem to Pokemony powinny być robione w tej tabeli jaką ma Mewcio. Wkońcu to ona dała początek "reaktywacji" BW i dla mnie osobiście jej tablea jest ładniejsza :) PS: Mewcio, pytanko dla Ciebie... Twój nick czyta się Mjucio ?? xd ''Sylvek[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Sylvek|''Sylv!]]' 12:08, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Właściwie, reaktywacja to był chyba mój pomysł, tylko zaczęła się debata w jaki sposób to zrobić... Jak na mój gust, ta tabelka jest zbyt prosta ;A; Nie pasuje mi jej wygląd. W całości. Nie wiem czemu ;A; Nie dam rady robić poków w twojej tabelce, Mewcio. Wybacz, nie pasuje mi w całości. ;A; Drake Merwin 16:43, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Pod słowem "reaktywajca" może kryć się wiele opcji, na które nikt nie wpadł. Mew dała propozycję z robieniem stron Poków co z resztą jesr dobrym pomysłem. O to mi chodziło. A wracając do tabelek..... na prostocie polega ich fajność. Takie zbyt zmyślne nie są ciekawe a wiem co mówię bo skończyłem liceum plasyczne >.< 'Sylvek[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Sylvek|''Sylv!]]'' 19:25, lip 3, 2014 (UTC)Sylvek Mówiłam że robie Reshiram ^.^ Ooo! Sylvek, ty jeszcze żyjesz?! XD Heh, to miłe że chcesz aby moje tabelki były na BW :3 A co to twojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi to TAK! Taka jest wymowa ^_^ Nie sądziłam że ktoś się o to zapyta XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 08:53, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Meh. Nie lubię rzeczy pospolitych. ;A; Przykro mi, mówiłam, nie dam rady ich używać. Nie odpowiada mi ich forma. Byłoby ok, ale te obramowania mnie dobijają. ;A; Drake Merwin 15:40, lip 4, 2014 (UTC)